Alexander Estrix
The wrestling brother of Brandon Estrix who is also a christian and is among those who receives heavy discrimination during his time at University. Early Life The younger brother of Brandon Estrix and born to a part French, part English, part Puerto Rican family, the two were always encourage to pursue sports and their faith in Jesus Christ. While Brandon became a Olympic hopeful with the pole vault, Alexander became a wrestler and managed to even receive a scholarship to go the same University as his brother in Grasmere Valley. However just before he went his father who had been his coach had been brutally murdered with no answer ever being made as to who did such an act. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 Alexander is seen with his friend Jasper Deakins, Missy Clarendon and Mark Wiebler when Tessa Crab is announced as the winner of the snap election much to shock of many. Here he sees his friend Mark Wiebler desert his girlfriend Missy and joins with the others at the university like Melz Dot Com and Bennie Bush who were leading the way in discriminating against Christians and now having Tessa in office, it seems to be the perfect time to discriminate those in the university who are Christians. Volume 28 When Melz Dot Com is the head of the Students Union and Tessa Crab in charge of the country, the Christian Union is banned and they were facing being kicked out of the university. Alexander and his friends Missy Clarendon and Jasper Deakins pleaded for Bennie Bush to help defend their case. He pretends to be interested to help but he then turns around and reveals that he would never help them. In the end due to their refusal to be a part of Charlene Carmichael's and Nigel Crump's version of Christian Union that was allowed in the Christians were kicked out of the university in Volume 28. Volume 29 In Volume 29 Alexander's faith comes into more attack when he is accused at not being spiritual enough as he has not had a spiritual supernatural experience with God. This makes Lady Lynette Parsons, Sharon Penn and Mother of Chaos believe that he is not a christian as they are constantly having these experiences. Alexander who was working at the groceries shop. He ends up losing that job however when Buck Felton fires him for speaking out of line to Sharon Penn causing for him to consider abandoning his faith entirely. He ends up joining the Jonathan Paine and Voilare atheist group wanting to rage against the faith he once shared. However when he sees them desperate to expose Rochelle Raphael who claimed to be a Godly Christian as an abusive foster mother and murderer in front of Darren Amois, whose child Chloe Amois she had abused and murdered, the callus way they revealed it in front of Darren and no care for him just for them to be right, sickened him to the point he had to run away and leave the group.